The Not So Perfect Plan
by Devil Subaru Chan
Summary: Harry Potter had only wanted to get over his crush therefore he came up with a brilliant plan. To sleep with said crush, of course. What he had not counted on though, was the possibility of… fatherhood? {WARNING:Mpreg, HPDM}
1. Prologue: Shocking news

Title: The Not So Perfect Plan

Author: Devil Subaru Chan

Pairing(s): HP/DM, one-sided OMC/DM, references to HP/OMC

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Warning(s): Mpreg, Flangst, Attempted humor, Past abuse (for the overall of the story)

Word count: 1 880

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

Author's note: My first fan fiction in the HP fandom. Non-epilogue compliant.

Summary: Harry Potter had only wanted to get over his crush therefore he came up with a brilliant plan. To sleep with said crush, of course. What he had not counted on though, was the possibility of… fatherhood!?

* * *

_Potter, _

_As much as I loathe having to waste my time writing a letter to your insignificant person, I have information of the outmost importance to notify you of. Do you remember Pansy's inauguration party that we both had the misfortune of attending? Not that you _could _forget since you were blessed with my excellent and most charismatic presence. _

_Unfortunately, that night, as you surely remember, I was slightly inebriated (or perhaps completely pissed...) and I foolishly allowed you in between my legs. And you did not have the decency to stick around the following morning which proves what I have been saying for years; that because of your lack of proper upbringing you do not have the most basic idea of common courtesy. But it was for the best, I assume. Lest you wanted me to hex your bollocks off. As...entertaining as that was, I find myself in a predicament. I am pregnant Potter. And yes I do mean PREGNANT, up the duff, enceinte, with child. Understand? Yes? Doubtful. _

_Now, if the news of your impending fatherhood has not sent you crashing to the floor and you are in fact wondering why I bothered sending you this letter, I shall clarify that I am not seeking any sort of aid, economical or otherwise. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my child on my own. I have a respectable employment and my income is good. In other words I do not need your help. I am simply not as heartless as people seem to believe I am. I do admit –if only to myself and you apparently- that you have the right to know that in less than six months there will be a Malfoy/Potter in this world. _

_I decided to wait until after the first trimester to inform you of our bundle of joy. Had something gone wrong in those first three months there would have been no reason for you to know of the pregnancy. _

_If you want me to keep you informed of the baby's health simply answer this letter if not then just pretend that you never received it. I'm fine with either outcome. My only request is that you do _not_ seek me. If something needs to be said let it be said in a letter. I'm already over the morning sickness and I would hate it if comes back because I had to look at your appalling face once more. _

_Hoping that this news caused your imminent death,_

_Draco L. Malfoy,_

_P.S.: If you have questions about male pregnancies then may I suggest you go to the library closest to you? Hint: The Malfoy Family and the Black Family would be a good start._

_P.P.S.: And if you have doubts about this baby being yours... then shove those doubts up where the sun does not shine._

* * *

Harry felt his knees go weak and he allowed himself to fall on the couch while still clutching the letter. Malfoy-pregnant-with-HIS BABY! Oh Merlin! What was he supposed to do?

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's dramatic writing style, despite himself - _of course Malfoy was a bitch even in writing. _

He had slept with Malfoy and it had been the best lay of his short life which did not appease the crush he had been harbouring for the bloody git for the past three years like he had been hoping. He thought that if he slept with him then that would be it. That was the plan he had carefully crafted. He had been stupid enough to think that after one incredible night with Malfoy he would get him out of his system. Of course, things were never easy for Harry. Now he yearned for more but he knew that Malfoy would never again allow him in between his legs.

Unfortunately (depending on how one wanted to see it), Harry found out that Malfoy wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be, which made him all the more appealing in his eyes. It wasn't all physical anymore or at least he didn't think it was.

He wanted more, a lot more and he wasn't sure Malfoy would simply nod his pretty little head and fall back to bed with him and perhaps, maybe stay there forever.

During the party, he had seen another side to Malfoy that he had never seen before. And he found himself enjoying his smart mouth and quirky comments. They hardly talked all evening, yet he found himself following the other man's every move.

During the trials, Harry found out that Malfoy had been helping the Order of the Phoenix, or more precisely, his godfather, Severus Snape, since Tom Riddle's return. It was for his own selfish reasons, or so he had said. He had wanted to avoid his fall from grace, as he knew would happen after Voldemort's demise, if he happened to be on the wrong side of the war. Draco Malfoy had done a lot of good for the Light, regardless of his reasons for doing it and it came at high personal cost.

It was true that Harry had left Malfoy to wake up alone in that hotel room. It wasn't because he didn't want to stay but Harry had felt so possessive of him, that it scared him. And Malfoy was probably not going lay back and allow Harry to claim him again.

He had never felt that kind of possessiveness towards anyone. He dreaded to think that the irritating git would end up in someone else's bed. Just the fleeting thought made him want to strangle the faceless stranger.

He had another problem though. Malfoy was going to have his baby. Harry didn't know if he should be scared or overjoyed. They were both too young to be parents, the horrors of the war still too fresh in their minds. They hardly got along and Malfoy didn't live in England anymore. No one knew exactly where he lived when he wasn't working. He travelled the world, never staying in one place for more than a couple of months at a time.

Could he and Malfoy have a life together? Raise a child together? Would Malfoy even want to? Harry wanted to try. He wouldn't mind although as friends first. They could date and they might actually have a lot more in common than the school they went or the baby that was on the way.

Malfoy had offered to give him all the information he wanted regarding the health of the baby but he didn't want him _near._ That was just not _on._ If Harry was going to be a father then he would be a father in every sense of the word. He didn't want to receive a letter, ever so often, telling him how his child was doing.

* * *

"HERMIONE! RON!" Harry stepped through the floo, on an unsteady footing, into his best friends' living room. Much to Molly's displeasure they hadn't gotten married yet but they were living together in a nice little flat perfect for the two of them.

Ron and Hermione came rushing through the kitchen door, looking slightly frantic. Without bothering to greet them he slammed to letter on the coffee table and said, "Read this."

They took the letter and began reading.

"Oh my, Harry," squeaked Hermione. She looked at the letter again and back at Harry. "Harry James Potter how could you be so reckless, so..so." She was at loss for words. "You promised you were going to leave Malfoy alone, didn't you? Harry, you were the one who said that you didn't want to try anything with Malfoy. Now look at this mess. You're going to be a father and you don't even know if Malfoy is in this continent or the next. And since you're here, I assume that there is no doubt in your mind that the baby is yours...right?"

"Mione, not to be rude or anything, but I didn't come here for a lecture. I-I need help. And yeah, I'm very sure that it's mine. But I don't know what to do." Harry furrowed his brows. "Well, I do but I don't know how. Malfoy made it painfully obvious that he doesn't want me near. And as for leaving him alone... Well you see, I talked to Ginny and she said that sleeping with Malfoy might help me get over him. She said and I quote: "_Since you're probably lusting after his luscious body, why not have one delicious night of passion with him and get it over with._" He flushed when he finished that sentence.

"Oh for the love of- of all the idiotic things to suggest and coming from Ginny, no less," muttered Hermione under her breath but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Ron, who was slightly green, sank on the couch. "Mate, you had _sex _with _Malfoy. You shoved it so far up his ass that you knocked him up,"_ Ron said, clearly scandalized at the prospect of his best mate doing improper things in a _bedroom_ with Malfoy.

Hermione hit him upside the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!" he yelped.

"That was for being so crude, Ronald." She gave him a nasty look.

"I'm not even sure how that happened!" cried Harry, as he sat down on the sofa.

Ron opened his mouth. "I know the technicalities, Ron." He glared at him and Ron snickered. "I mean I doubt Malfoy was taking fertility potions, right?"

"Maybe you should take his advice and visit a library," Ron suggested with a shrug.

"I can look into that if you want but-" Hermione looked at the letter again. Ron and Harry could practically hear the wheels spin in Hermione's head. "-do you want to be near him, Harry? Do you want to be involved? Do you want a relationship with Draco Malfoy or do you simply want to able to be near the baby all the time? I know you've had a crush on him for the longest of times now and it's not just physical attraction, Harry. Regardless of whatever erroneous conclusion you and Ginny came up with. But..."

Harry blushed. Of course his friends would know about that even if he had never told them about it.

"Yes, I do like him, guys. I think. I'm not sure, it's just so fucking confusing. There is something; I feel something. But I'm not sure a relationship with him would work. You read the letter. He thinks he'll be sick again if he sees me. He-he obviously doesn't like me." Harry gave a sad dejected smile to his friends.

He wasn't entirely sure why he felt sadden by the fact the Malfoy wanted him to stay far away from him. "I don't want to force him to be near me if he doesn't want to. Much less force him to come back to England again when he undeniably doesn't want to."

Hermione had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes, you're right; Malfoy doesn't want to come back here. But if given the appropriate incentive, he just might. If you want Malfoy, we'll get him for you. But you have to be sure of what you want Harry. Remember, there's a baby involved now."

TBC...

* * *

**DSC:** Well, what do you think?


	2. A look in to the past

Title: The Not So Perfect Plan

Author: Devil Subaru Chan

Pairing(s): HP/DM, one-sided OMC/DM

Rating: _**M**_

**Warning(s):** Mpreg, sex scene at the end of the chapter (well sort of- you'll see what I mean if you read it). This story is unbeta-ed.

Word count: 1 546

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

Author's note: My first fan fiction in the HP fandom. Non-epilogue compliant. I am so sorry! This chapter was supposed to have been posted Friday night or Saturday morning but I don't know what happened when I saved my work and Wednesday and I lost everything. I had to start the chapter from scratch. This chaptered didn't turn out exactly as I had originally planned and to be honest I am a tad disappointed but I do hope you all enjoy. MyOTPIsKillingMe I know what I told you, so yet again, sorry! **To those of you who reviewed: Thank you so much. It means a lot to me :D **

Summary: Harry Potter had only wanted to get over his crush therefore he came up with a brilliant plan. To sleep with said crush, of course. What he had not counted on though, was the possibility of… fatherhood!?

* * *

If asked Draco would vehemently deny that he was sulking. That was not something grown men did, especially not Malfoy men. But it just wasn't _fair! _He'd had sex before and plenty of it too, once or twice, unprotected.

Potter had a way of ruining things. The fact that the obnoxious prat was handsome hadn't help matters that night. But it was only meant to be one night. He didn't want a relationship, heck, he didn't do relationships. Not anymore, not after _that. _

"Please, tell me you're done sulking," begged a dark haired man with the most stunning blue eyes.

Draco, whom had been sprawled across the couch in their sitting room, sat up and snagged the pastry box from the other wizard. The other gave him an exasperated look to which Draco answered by a simple raise of the eyebrow.

He opened the box and took a bite of his Orange Gyuhi (a Japanese pastry).

"'M not sulking," he said petulantly. "I'm reflecting about what I'm going to do with my life and this," he gestured towards his stomach.

"One would think that you already had everything planned out. I mean, you did send Potter that letter. So what have your thoughts led you to?" He sat down next to Draco.

"Well, I don't. Is that a problem, hm?" Well, he might- just might- have a plan or more like an idea, something he really wanted to do.

"How about going back to England? Hopefully, you and Potter will be able to talk." Wrong thing to say, apparently.

"Are you barking mad? No, but of all stupid ideas you could have come up with, you say that?" Draco had stood up so fast he nearly lost his grip on the pastry box. "Potter and I do _not _get along. We might've been able to shag but ..."

"For once in your life, can't you trust that everything will fall in to place, Draco? I don't know this Potter fellow but I do know that you need to talk to him. And yes, I do mean talk, not send him a ridiculous letter."

Draco huffed and sat back down. "Can't I get used to the idea that I'm going to be a parent in a couple of months, not only that but I'm going to get _fat_. A teeny tiny little human is going to rely on _me_ to care of _him_- or her. And you know that I have a hard time trusting others after everything that happened to me in London."

"We're done with our assignment here in Japan. It's time we abandon the luxuries (-or lack thereof, murmured Draco) here to those from back home." He chose to ignore his friend's comment.

"We're going back to France? I thought you said-"he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I know but I wasn't counting on you being a total slut and open your legs for the first good looking bloke to pass in front of you." The comment held no bite, but Draco could see the hurt behind those expressive blue eyes.

Draco scowled. "He wasn't the first. I saw two other very good looking blokes before I spotted Potter. Or rather he spotted me. It's not like it was on purpose so you don't need to be such an arse about it."

"Yes, of course. Whatever." He leaned back and closed his eyes, propping his feet on the table.

"Honoré?" One blue eye opened to look at him. "Does this mean we haven't been assigned anywhere else? Don't tell me they know! How can they know? I haven't- you haven't- so we haven't- Have we?" Draco's eyes were wide with horror.

"Do I look like a tattletale to you?" He looked at Draco weirdly. "I meant to ask you- when you showed me the letter you wrote to Potter- what's the well paid job you've got?"

Draco had the decency to look abashed. "I'm the Malfoy heir. I don't need to work for money. That's why I'm doing this volunteer work," he huffed and looked out the window.

The blond had finished his Potion's mastery. And as much as he liked brewing potions he didn't feel satisfied, something was amiss yet he couldn't pinpoint what.

It didn't help that his relationship with Andrew was getting out of control. The man was getting more violent with each passing day. Draco couldn't step out of their flat without the other man being completely and unreasonably jealous.

Things got so bad that Draco had to escape from England. He knew he should have done something, filed a report perhaps. But not flee like he was a common criminal. He felt like he was in the wrong even though he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to do anything about it though. He was too ashamed to admit that he had allowed his partner to hurt him. It was so much easier to simply walk away from it all.

That's how he came to meet Honoré des Champs. When he absconded from England, he went to the only other place that felt like home for him. France. He had many pleasant memories there. He had only intended to stay there a couple of days at the most. Too frightened that Andrew would find him there.

"Although, we do have a new assignment but we've got a couple of weeks to rest and whatnot." He didn't give any more details sensing that Draco would throw a hissy fit if he knew where they had to go next.

* * *

_He didn't see it coming. His mind barely registered his body being slammed against a wall. Granted, it was all done in a very gentle manner. And he felt his neck being showered with slow, wet kisses making him gasp in pleasure._

"_What do you say we go somewhere more private?" was whispered against his neck. The blond was wasted coupled with the fact that he hadn't had any action between the sheets in _weeks; _there was no need for a lot of convincing. _

_He followed the brunet through the flight of stairs and corridor he was being led to. Once inside the room, Potter wasted no time undressing him. _

_Potter gasped when he noticed Draco's piercing and tattoo. The blond had a silver hoop at the base of his right nipple. Above said piercing, he had a tattoo of a blue jay bird holding a fully bloomed pale pink lily in its beak. The bird seemed to enjoy flapping its wings even though it didn't go anywhere. _

"_Oh, Lord. The things you do to me, Malfoy." Potter's eyes shone bright with emotions that his mind had hard time identifying. _

_The tattoo was a bit bigger than the palm of Draco's hand and it wasn't something very spectacular but it had a lot of meaning for the blond. It represented something for him. And if the expression in Potter's eyes was any indication, it meant something for the man as well. For a reason unknown to Draco, that revelation pleased him. He was more pissed then he originally thought._

_He was thrown on the bed and Potter pounced. His mouth slowly lowered on to Draco's nipple. He sucked and gently bit the sensitive flesh. Draco writhed in pleasure under the other man. _

_Trailing kisses from his neck to his chest, he came back up and kissed his lips prodding. The previous urgency lost. The kiss they shared was sweet and perhaps almost loving. The Saviour missed nothing. He explored Draco's sweet, sweet mouth gently and reverently. He tasted not only the Champaign that was being served downstairs but also chocolate and strawberries and something that was sure to be Draco's own unique taste. _

_Draco's heart leaped. Even in his inebriated state Potter made him feel things that he hadn't felt in years. The thought scared him. This wasn't supposed to be tender. They were meant to _fuck _not make love. So he turned the tables on Potter. _

_Draco rolled them over so that he was on top and he grinded their groins together. The friction sending delicious sparks up both men's spines. He didn't know what was going through Potter's head but Draco wanted to be pounded in to the mattress and nothing more. _

_Potter groaned when he felt the other man's hard length against his own. It felt amazing. Absolutely delicious. Draco reached for his wand and murmured a lubrication spell. He was going to ride Potter's prick since the other man made no move to fuck him._

__H/D__

_Hours later, Draco was awoken by the sunlight coming in through the window. He was aching pleasantly all over. He turned to see if Potter was still laying next to him. It didn't surprise him to see the space next to him empty. Should he be relieved or disappointed? He wasn't sure but there was nothing that he could do about it. _

_He did a quick Tempus charm to make sure that he wouldn't miss his portkey. It was time for him to return to reality and that meant going back to where he came from. Whatever he thought happened the night before was nothing more than the figment of his imagination. He never saw Potter and they most certainly never shagged._

* * *

DSC: Okay, I know I have yet to say what Draco does. Not to worry, I will, eventually. Perhaps next chapter although I'm not quite sure sometimes what happens in my head and what I end up typing are two very different things.

Feel free to point out any mistakes in my writing in a nice constructive review. I double checked but I was/am so tired that I probably missed quite a few things.


End file.
